7 Minutes in Heaven
by LovelyKat
Summary: The Avengers play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. This is a reader insert story where each chapter is a new option with a different character. Come and play with your favorite Avengers and some other characters from their movies. For the sake of the search engine: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bucky Barnes, Pietro Maximoff. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the tower. "Tony what the FUCK did you do to my bow?!" Okay I take that back. There was never a quiet day at the tower. We always had something going on. We were rarely ever bored. When we were, it wasn't long before we found something to do. Right now would be one of those situations.

Natasha, Thor, and I were in the livingroom draped rather ungracefully on one of the couches. We sat there watching some kind of reality television. Real Housewives of whatever fucking city they were in at the moment. None of us felt like getting up to change it.

"What are you guys doing?" Clint asked sauntering into the room.

"Dropping our I.Q." I stated.

He chuckled and headed to the kitchen. "Do you not wish to join us Clint?" Thor questions from his position on the couch.

"No he can't afford to lose any more I.Q. points." Tony says as he walked in. "Seriously, Stark?" Natasha says with annoyance wrapped in her voice.

"No, it's true." Clint pipes up from the kitchen. He then comes in to join us. Giving Tony a pat on the back with an amused grin on his face. Tony returns the actions.

"Okay, guys. Well I just finished up with my latest experiment. Not that it was that important anyway. But I can now say that I am officially bored. You guys want to do something?"

"Anything please!" I said pleadingly. "This show is melting my brain."

"You are aware that there is a little invention called a remote control that can switch the channels for you, right? And if not, there are buttons on the TV." "I am aware but we couldn't find the remote control and it's just so far away." I said whining and reaching my arm out toward the TV. "God you're so lazy." "Oh, Bite me." "Oh kinky. I didn't know you were into all of that. I would gladly do that."

"What did I just walk into?" Our heads all turned to Steve in the doorway. Except for Thor who seemed to have his eyes glued at an argument happening on the TV.

"Steve! Just in time we were about to do something." Tony said. "From that conversation you were just having it doesn't sound like something I want to get involved in." "Ha Ha very funny," Tony said mockingly.

There was a moment of silence before I spoke up because I realised something. "Aw shit. I just realised something." I said.

"What?"

"Tony was right. I am lazy. I just said 'bite me' instead of saying 'this coming from the man who stayed in bed for five days straight.'"

"Hey! That was not out of laziness!"

"Tony, you tried to get Dummy to bring you food multiple times so you wouldn't have to get out of bed. And when he failed all of those times, you made Steve bring you your meals." "I was sick!" Tony defended himself.

Steve then added, "Tony, I took your temperature everyday. By the third day you weren't sick anymore." "okay so fine I spent two days in bed out of laziness and three from being sick. Sue me."

"Gladly. Billionaire, right?" I teased him.

"I guess we could all be a little less lazy. Which is why we should do something."

"So what are we going to do anyway, Stark?" I asked.

"That I haven't figured out yet."

"May I make a suggestion?" Clint spoke up. Tony nodded his head as if to say 'Proceed'. "Well I thought of this because it would give someone in this room an experience that they haven't had before," Clint snuck a glance over at me. Oh Shit. He wouldn't. "Seven minutes in heaven." He finished the statement off with a smile.

"Clint! I told you that in confidence!" I shrieked from the couch.

"Wait you really have never played before?" Tony asked looking over at me with a look resembling concern and shock mixed together. Tony had a way of doing that. I shook my head. "Well that settles that. I'll go get everybody else up here."

I actually think I started to sweat a little bit. I had never played this game before and now it's being played just to give me the experience. Was it really that important? Thank God I shaved this morning.

"What's seven minutes in heaven?" Steve asked very confused.

I was so excited that someone else hadn't played before. I held up my hand to give him a high five. "Hey, Buddy! Yes, I'm not alone!" I said quite excitedly. Steve returned my high five and laughed at my enthusiasm. Honestly, I think it calmed both of us down knowing that someone else also hadn't played it.

Clint said "We'll explain when everyone is down here." Steve nodded in approval.

Within ten minutes everyone was gathered in the livingroom ready to play. "Okay so who has never played seven minutes in heaven before?" I grabbed Steve's hand and raised them for the both of us. I thought we were going to be the only ones but we weren't. Bucky, Thor, and Pietro raised their hands.

"Thor why didn't you say something when we were talking about it earlier?" "Oh I'm sorry. That Housewives show may be mind-numbing but it sure can pull you into the television." Laughter erupted from everyone.

"Oh wow so we have got a lot of virgins here." Tony stated matter-of-factly. "I beg your pardon?" Thor said slightly offended by the word. "Don't worry big guy. We just mean virgin to the game." Clint clarified. Thor shook his head now understanding.

"Okay so this is how the game works. An item is picked to represent each player. Except for whoever's turn it is. In this case that will be you." Tony says gesturing toward me. "She will pick an item from the bag and then go into that room. They will then spend seven minutes in the room doing whatever it is they do. Though it is preferred that it is something intimate. Even if you don't spend the entire seven minutes doing that just make sure that you do at least one thing intimate." I smiled and also felt nervous at the fact that Tony added that last part. "The couple will be let out after seven minutes and we will continue on with whoever's turn it is next."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tony, Clint, and Bruce went into the kitchen to find some items and a bag for the game. After three minutes they came out of the kitchen and we thought they were done but they sprinted off to somewhere else to find some more creative objects. I turned to Steve when he started speaking to me. "You nervous?" I let out a breath. "You have no idea." "Actually I think I do," He said raising his eyebrows up. We both laughed at eachother.

"Okay. We got the goods." The boys came running in. They all looked quite amused. "Okay time to take your pick." Tony said coming over to me so agonizingly slow. He thrust the bag out toward me.

I lifted my hand and let it hesitate for a second and hover over the bag. Well, it's now or never. Oh, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2: Steve

This was it. The moment of truth. I reached my hand into the bag. I felt something papery so I tried to tug at it. I guess it was just the tag on the bag because it didn't move. I dragged my hand over to the other side of the bag. My fingertips were met with a cold jolt. I kept them there for a second. Ghosting my fingers over it. Not only was it cold but it was wet. It caused my fingertips to go numb. I went ahead and grabbed it.

An ice cube? "Capsicle, you're up!" Tony screamed. He had this devilish smirk on his face. I looked over to Steve. His face was white as a ghost. "Come on you two." Tony said while pulling us up and guiding us to the door. He lead us into the room and then quickly sprinted to the door once we were in. "Have fun."

So here we are. In a room. A dark room. With Captain fucking America. The man was built like an ox! His gorgeous blue eyes looked over at me with a sympathetic smile on his face. Why is this man so perfect? He has his perfect blond hair. He didn't shave this morning so he had some stubble on his face which was driving me crazy because he looks so sexy with it.

I noticed Steve calling my name.

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're okay. You were staring at me for a while." He said with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Nothing you're not used to I'm sure." I said with a light chuckle. He bowed his head down to hide his blush. Not that I would be able to see it anyway because of how dark it is in here. "Where is the light switch? Ah-hah I found it." I said while reaching to turn on the light. I flicked it upward and nothing happened. I did it a few times and still no light.

"Tony must have made sure the lights would be off while he was back here." Steve said.

"Oh," was all I could say. I looked down at my shoes and shuffled my feet.

Steve doesn't know that Tony elaborated on the last part of the rules. Should I tell him or should I just see where this goes? I've had a crush on Steve for quite a while now. I mean, who wouldn't? He's so sweet, charming, cute, chivalrous, funny, and adorably innocent and sometimes clueless. God I could think of so many things I'd want to do to him.

"So, umm..." Steve started. "Do you think we should get the intimate thing done now? Or wait until the end?"

"We could get it out of the way now. If you want." I said while my voice was shaking.

He could tell that I was nervous. He came over and put his left hand on my waist. "Is this okay?" He said making sure I was comfortable. I nodded my head yes. He then brought his right hand up and slowly pushed some hair away from my face. He let his hands run through my hair until they reached the end of my hairline on the back of my head.

Steve tilted my head upward, leaned in and placed a chaste kiss deep into my jawline. He then repositioned his head and gave me a firm but soft kiss on my cheek. Just from this my breath got caught in my throat. He starts to pull away. I turned my head to the side to look into his eyes. This stopped him in his tracks. If I hadn't have stopped him he might have pulled away and thought that was intimate enough.

I looked at his lips and let out the breath I had been holding. I leaned forward a little but not enough to close the space entirely. I whispered with my lips brushing his as I spoke, "More." My voice sounded almost demanding and I was surprised at myself. From the looks of it, Steve was shocked too. But was loving it.

I pulled him closer to me and closed the space between our lips. I moaned into the kiss which made Steve wrap his entire arm around my waist. Making sure there was no room between us. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue explored my mouth.

We took turns doing this for a while before I could nolonger deny that there was a burning sensation in my lower regions. I broke the kiss and started peppering kisses down his neck. I let my hands roam his chest. I didn't want to take his shirt off just yet, though. I wanted to make sure he was okay with where I wanted this to go. Steve pushed me against the wall.

"Oh, fuck."

He chuckled. There was my consent. With that I pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the side. He started kissing and sucking on my neck. I moaned when he found my sweet spot. He decided to devote a lot of attention to that spot. He kissed and sucked and nipped at it.

He lowered himself down. "What are you- oh!" I moaned as he lifted my shirt up to kiss my stomach and squeeze my breast. He just removed my entire shirt to get it out of the way. He kissed the valley between my breasts making his way up to my lips again. Steve pulls me into a french kiss and then lifts me up and starts walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask out of breath.

"Bed." Steve simply says while lying me on the bed.

After he puts me on the bed he starts working my pants off. In no time, they are on the floor. I sit up to help Steve with his pants. I start undoing the buckle and pulling down the zipper while he runs his fingers through my hair. He kicks off his pants and crawls on top of me.

He reaches behind me and takes off my bra. My breasts now free from their restraints. He stops for a moment to look at my chest. I suddenly feel really self conscious and try to cover them with my arms. He reaches down to grab my wrists and pins them above my head with his hand.

"No," He says, "You're beautiful." He gives me a reassuring smile.

Steve gives me a kiss on my lips before going down to kiss each nipple. He takes one into his mouth. I can't help but to moan loudly and spread my legs out from under him. He smiles into my breasts. He lets go of my wrists so he can go down further. His mouth latches onto my bundle of nerves.

"Steve!"

He moans into my womanhood. This makes my hips buck forward. Steve grunts. He inserts two digits into me to make sure that I'm ready. I start writhing underneath him. He climbs back on top of me and positions himself near my entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure." I say nodding furiously.

"Because if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"Now is not the time to be a gentleman, Steve." With that said, I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him into me. I let out a very high-pitched moan. He screamed my name.

It took me a bit to adjust to his size. After I became comfortable with moving, he didn't hold back. Not once did his manhood leave me. He kissed down my neck softly.

He would retract to where just the tip was in and then pound in as hard as he could. I was very much a fan of this method. I moaned every time he did it. He loved the noises I was making and continued doing things he knew would make me moan. This guy deserves a medal.

He got deeper with each and every thrust. Pounding me mercilessly. Moans were freely flying from both of our mouths.

"Say my name."

"St-Steve!"

"God I love the way you say it!"

I arched my back to introduce a new angle. Steve cried out and met his climax. Mine was just around the corner. I ground my hips into his to get some extra friction. He reached down and started rubbing circles above my entrance. That is what pushed me over the edge.

I screamed out in ecstacy. Steve stilled for a moment before removing himself and rolling over beside me. I turned my head to look at this beautiful man and he was already staring at me. I leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"Oh, shit!" I screamed as I jolted up from the bed.

"What?"

I started putting my clothes back onto my body very hurriedly. "We only have seven minutes. They'll be in here any second!"

Before I even finished my statement, Steve was up and searching for his clothes. When I was done putting on my clothes, I sat on the floor with my back against the bed.

"What are you doing?" Cap asks while finishing putting on his belt.

"Looking innocent!" I whisper-yell to him.

At that moment the door flung open. Thanks to me, all they saw was two innocent people an appropriate seven feet away from eachother. One on the ground and one standing. "You can come out now guys." Tony tells us and walks back out and down the hall into the livingroom. Steve stops me by the door and gives me one quick kiss before we head out.

We walk into the room and everyone is seated and staring at us. We take our seats.

"Soooo..." Natasha starts. "What happened?"

"Oh, you know. We just kinda... talked." I said stealing a glance at Steve. I had a sly smirk on my face.

"You two had sex." Clint stated bluntly.

"Wha- How-" I tried to find words.

"Cap's shirt is on inside out." Clint said and we all looked at Cap. "And the bedroom is not sound-proof."

Shit! I let my head drop into my hands shamefully. Steve patted my back and laughed slightly. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into him. We stayed like this for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Bruce

My hand dove into the bag. I let my fingers trace over the contents of the bag. I felt a folded up piece of paper. How much trouble could that get me into? Plus I was now extremely curious. I pulled the piece of paper out of the bag and looked up to Tony who had an amused grin on his face. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Tony, what does this mean?"

He chuckled. "Open it up and see."

I carefully unfolded the piece of paper. When I saw what was on the inside both me and Tony could not restrain our laughter. It was a picture of Bill Nye.

"Well who and what is it?" Natasha asked.

"I assume it is Bruce and it is a picture of Bill Nye the science guy." I stated still trying to contain my giggles. Everyone started laughing and even Bruce was laughing with his head down to hide his growing red cheeks.

I figured Bruce had a crush on me from the way he acted when I was around. Bruce was already a shy guy but when I was around, he would start to stutter. He also became more clumsy. I thought it was absolutely adorable. I tried to drop hints for him that I felt the same way. For a smart guy, he didn't pick up on them. He must have been too shy. I guess it was up to me to make the first move.

"Tony. Can I just ask you a question?" I said dragging each word out of my mouth. Tony nodded and raised his eyebrows waiting for the question.

"Why the hell do you have a random ass picture of Bill Nye the science guy just lying around your house?" I ask provoking laughter from the group.

"That is a good question." Natasha says.

"Yes it is. And it is one I will not dignify with an answer." Tony stated. "Alright. Upsy daisey. Into the room you go." Tony ushers us into the room. Before I get inside, Tony pulls me into the hall to have a quick word with me. "Hey, Bruce is my friend and I feel the need to help him out. You know the way he feels about you, right?" I nodded. "Okay, well-"

I cut Tony off. "I feel the same way about him, Stark. Don't worry. As a matter of fact, I was hoping you could buy us some extra time. If you know what I mean." I lifted my eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"Oh wow okay. Yeah take all the time you need. I'll just go ahead and find another room."

"Thanks. Thank God we both have some liquid courage in us." I say before going to stand in the doorway.

"Go get 'em tiger" Tony says as he slaps my ass and closes the door behind me.

Bruce is standing near the bed with his back facing it. I walk slightly closer to Bruce so he can hear me. "Hey, Bruce."

"Hey," he says while putting his head down to study his hands.

I start trying to think of how I want to approach this. I was feeling a little bold so that helps. But I want to find a clever way to make a move while still being bold. I don't just want to walk over there and kiss him. I might scare the poor guy. Then it dawned on me. I've got it!

Bruce was still studying his hands when I walked over to him. "Your hands must be pretty interesting if you're giving them that much attention." He looked up at my face but then quickly retreated back to his hands from embarrassment. I reached out my hand and placed it on his. I let my fingers trace the edges of his hands.

"From what I've seen, you're very skilled with your hands." I say as I untangle his hands from eachother. I place them both on top of eachother on my left hand while my right traces patterns on top of them. I stepped into him a little more. My right hand grabbed his left and I kept his other one where it was in my left. I brought his hands up closer to my mouth. "I bet they could really work magic," I said as I let my lips drag across his fingers. I now had his undivided attention. His eyes looked so intense. Then were concentrated on my every movement. Wondering what I would do next.

I let his hands fall onto my breasts and I heard him suck in a sharp breath. I got on my tip-toes and reached upward so my mouth was right by his ear. "Lets put those skills to good use." I whispered as seductively as possible. I put my hands over his and made him squeeze my breasts. I moaned into his ear. He grunted.

"Fuck."

He started squeezing my breasts on his own. I gave him a kiss behind his ear and started nibbling on his earlobe. The noises he was making were priceless. Soon I wanted more. I drew my head back away from the side of his face and pulled him to me. The kiss was soft but needy. His hands moved from my breasts to the side of my face. We continued kissing like this for another minute. Just basking in an entirely different intimacy.

Eventually, I couldn't help myself. I needed more. I broke the kiss and started kissing my way down his neck. He gave me little moans along the way. When I settled on his collar bone, I started to undo the buttons on his shirt and slip it off with ease. I let my hands roam his chest feeling the nice muscles. He wasn't ripped but he wasn't slacking either.

Bruce turned us around so I was the one with my back turned toward the bed. He let his fingers grab at the bottom of my shirt. He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before pulling my shirt over my head. I then cupped his manhood in my hand. After that, my bra was history. He made me lie on the bed while he kissed my mounds.

I moaned "Bruce."

He moaned in response. He started sucking on my nipples and I brought my knee up a little to press into his hardening member. He grunted loudly. I went into my own little world of bliss. When I opened my eyes, I realised that at some point he had taken off both of our pants. That sneaky little devil.

"Oh my God, wait." He said. I looked up at him. "Tony is going to be in here soon."

"Don't worry. I took care of that. We've got this room to ourselves tonight."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He said through a cute smile and bent over to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well I hope there are more reasons than that." I jokingly said as I let my hand run up his arm.

"Oh, don't worry. There are."

I quickly flipped him over so I was on top. I smiled down at him. His eyes widened in shock and arousal. "This would be one of the reasons." Bruce said and he started to chuckle.

I laughed along with him and leaned down to kiss him. I ground my hips into him and he moaned into my mouth. He reached down to toy with my pearl. I couldn't help but to let out a high-pitch moan. At this point, I decided enough was enough. I hopped off of him and quickly discarded my panties and pulled off his boxers. I climbed back on top of him and aligned myself above his member. He sat up and placed his hands on my hips. He pulled me down onto him.

My mouth formed an "O" when he did this. Bruce pulled my head toward him and kissed me until I was ready to move.

"Are you okay, baby? I don't want to hurt you. We can stop if you want."

Instead of voicing my answer, I rolled my hips. This made his hips buck up. I started making circles. His hands found my breasts again and I didn't object. I changed the direction of my circles.

"You're killing me." Bruce said.

Soon I lost all form of technique and I wasn't even aware of what I was doing. I just knew that it felt amazing and we both were loving it. I brought myself up and down on him three more times before we found our release. We screamed eachothers names.

I stayed straddling him with him inside of me. We just looked into eachothers eyes and stole kisses from time to time.

"So in case you couldn't tell from that, I like you too." I said smiling into his lips.

"Good," He gave a tentative smile back. "Hey do we really have this room for the whole night?" I nodded yes. "Okay, good." A mischievous grin came onto his face.

Round two.


	4. Chapter 4: Clint

I immediately stuck my hand in the bag not wanting to show any hesitation. I just went ahead and grabbed onto the first thing I felt. Is it a doll? I pulled it out to observe. As soon as my eyes fell upon the trinket, I knew who I had. It was a little cupid doll. Complete with wings and an arrow.

I smiled to myself and said, "This could only be Clint."

"And it could've only been Tony to pick that out. Where did you get that anyway?"

"I got it as a Christmas ornament so we could put it on our tree this year."

I sighed. It could definitely be said that I liked Clint. I just loved how funny and quirky he was. And the way he interacted with me! He was always calling me cute names such as: Sugar, Sweetie, Sweetie pie, Baby, Hun. It was adorable! But we have a really good relationship. We are always joking around and spending time with eachother. I would hate to ruin that. Besides, Clint probably doesn't feel the same way about me. It's a hopeless crush. It'll go away eventually. I hope.

Clint gets up and walks over to me and offers me his arm. "M'lady." He gives a soft smile. I return the smile and wrap my hand around the inside of his elbow. We started off down the hall with Tony just behind us. I came to an abrupt stop.

"Umph." Tony ran into my back. Clint just started laughing. "What was that for?"

"No real reason. Just wanted to do it."

"Okay then. In you go before I get the wind knocked out of me." Tony quickly closed and locked the door.

"And then there were two," Clint said in an ominous voice. Bringing his hands up to pat his fingers against eachother like an evil villain would.

"Clint if you're going to murder me..." I paused and took a breath for dramatic effect. "Just do it in the bathroom so nobody has to clean up my mess."

We both fell into a fit of giggles. "So you chose my object." Clint stated.

"Yup." I stressed the "p" to make a "pop" sound.

"Feeling the wings didn't tip you off that it would be me?"

"Honestly, I didn't feel it. I just grabbed what was on top."

He eyed me carefully. "You sure? I just think you wanted to get some action here." He started walking toward me singing the porn music. "Bow- Chicka Bow- Wow." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh please." I held my arm out to stop him near me. "You wish." I say with a sarcastic smirk.

He chuckles before letting his eyes drift down my body and then back up to my eyes. He quickly looks away, blushing guiltily.

What was that? Did he just check me out? No way!

"Who were you hoping to get?"

I smile and look down. "Nobody."

"Oh that is such bullshit. Come on, who is it?"

"Nobody," I say a little louder and more desperate.

"I bet it's like Thor. You'd be able to say you slept with a God. Literally. Or maybe Captain America. Everybody wants to get their hands on Captain America."

"I don't." I say lifting my eyebrows up.

"That's a lie. Even I do." Clint says pointing toward himself.

"Oh wow, Clint. I haven't seen that side of you." I giggled a little bit.

"Well get used to it, babe." He swung an imaginary scarf over his shoulder and put his hands on his hips. We were both in a fit of laughter.

"Okay so maybe I wouldn't mind getting my hands on Captain America." Clint averted his eyes and started fidgeting. Is he jealous? "But I've always been the type of girl to fall for her friend." I say stealing a gaze at him.

His head shoots up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Clint takes another step towards me. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"No, go ahead."

Clint shuffles his feet closer to me with his head down. He looks up and lets his hand rub against my cheek. He leans in with his eyes focussed on mine until he lets them rest on my lips. I let my eyes close. That's when our foreheads hit together and ruined the moment.

"Ow" I said half-laughing and rubbing my forehead. He did the same.

"Well there is a reason I said try. Does that mean it just wasn't meant to be?"

"No, Clint. It means we are clumsy fuck-ups."

We both laughed. "Are you sure?" He says looking into my eyes sincerely.

"Clint, just yesterday I ran into a wall and you dropped a bowl on your toe." He laughed at the memory. "I am 99.9% sure that it happened because we are clumsy fuck-ups. Now will you get over here and kiss me."

He just smiled at me and leaned in until he granted my wish. Our lips met in an eager kiss. Our lips danced upon one another. Moving in sync. He smiled into the kiss which made me do the same. We pulled away laughing.

"Mind if we try again?"

"Not. At. All." I punctuated each word with a kiss on both cheeks and his lips.

He pulled me closer into him and captured my lips in his. My hands came up and rested on his shoulders. He let his hands hold on to my waist. His thunbs rubbing circles there. He broke away and gave me a quick kiss before he moved down to my neck. Giving me little kisses all the way. My fingers ran through his hair. He let out a soft moan and nipped at my neck. This made my breath catch. He smirked liking what he was doing to me. His hands went down to my ass before giving it a light squeeze. He came back up and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I think we're going to run out of time before we can finish this."

"I'll buy us some time." He moved away from me and started pushing the dresser toward... Oh shit.

"The vent!"

"Yes. Come on up." Clint says already up in the vent.

I groaned. I got up on the dresser and reached my arms up. "I really wish I was taller." After I said that Clint reached down and grabbed my arms. Without waiting for consent, he pulled me up and before I knew it, I was in the vent.

"You good?" I nodded. "Okay. Follow me. My room should be this way." He gives me a quick kiss before turning around to lead the way.

"Should be?" I said with both amusement and hesitation in my voice.

"I am 99.9% sure it is this way." I could practically hear the smirk playing on his face.

I followed behind him for thirty seconds before I broke the silence. "You're such a romantic, Clint Barton." I said sarcastically.

"Ha I'll make it up to you."

"Although I must admit that I really like the view." I say before giving his butt a nice smack. Clint shrieks. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"This probably isn't the best place for this talk but I just want you to know that this isn't some fling. I really like you. I have for a while now."

"Oh thank God. It is such a relief to hear you say that. I feel the same way. And that was probably the most beautiful confession to ever happen in an air duct."

He laughed at me. "Good. Alright here we are." Clint removes the vent and climbs through. Since this is his room and he is in the air vents so much, the dresser is right below us so it makes it easier for me to get down.

I step down off of the dresser and Clint wraps his arms around me. His lips start attacking mine in a fervent kiss. My hands grab the front of his jeans and pull him closer to me.

"Oh. How forward of you. I like it." Clint smiles and I laugh. I start to unzip his jeans as he takes his shirt off. After the shirt is over his head and his pants are kicked off, he attaches onto me. Leaving kisses down my neck and to my breasts. He pulled my shirt off effortlessly. His hands move to my back and unclasp my bra. He throws it across the room and it lands on the door handle. I burst out into laughter.

"What?"

"My...M-My bra." I tried to get the words out because I was trying to speak while I was laughing. I pointed at the door. He turned his head and burst out laughing as well.

"What can I say, I have really good aim." I smiled at him and pulled him to me once again.

He knelt down and started undoing my pants. I shimmied them off and my panties were soon to follow. He darted his tongue out and it connected to my wet heat. I became weak at the knees. He guided me to sit on the bed and then spread my legs. His tongue lapped at my core. I could feel myself becoming more turned on my the second. He soon inserted a finger into me and watched as I moaned and grinded against his hand.

"Am I making up for it?" He winked at me.

I laughed but also moaned. "Oh yes!"

He then added another finger into me and started pumping them. He got off of his knees and came up to give me a fierce kiss before assaulting my breasts with kisses. He continued to switch from one to the other. While his mouth was on one, his hand was on the other. He curled the fingers that were inside me and my back arched into him with a load moan. Clint grunted.

"Now. Fucking, now!" I screamed wanting to feel him inside of me.

He took his fingers out and I immediately felt the absence until it was replaced with his manhood. We continued at a slow pace. We just enjoyed being so close. My hips met with each thrust. They became harder and reached deeper. We became needier. I felt the knot forming in my stomach and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Clint!" I moaned out.

He called my name out breathlessly. I came. My hips still met with each thrust. Riding out my climax. Clint was soon to follow. I was in shock. That was so good. We lay there. Clint on top of me and me playing with his hair. We scooted up closer to the pillows. Clint went to grab the blankets to pull over us but when he went to pull, he smacked himself in the face. I was in a fit of laughter.

"See? We're just clumsy fuck-ups." He laughed at me and kissed my forehead. He then successfully pulled the blankets over us and I laid my head on his chest. His fingers brushed through my hair.

"Here they are!" Natasha and Thor burst into the room. A few others following suit.

I hear a slight "oh" come from Steve and he walks out embarrassed.

"We are sorry to have intruded upon your love-making." Thor boomed from the door. I burried my face in Clint's chest while he laughed at Thor's comment.

"Guys I'm lost!" I hear a familiar voice echo from the vent. God Dammit, Tony! This had everyone in hysterics.

"Okay we will leave you guys alone." Natasha says while ushering the others out and closing the door. She stops for a moment. "Oh cute bra!"

"Thanks!" And with that the door is closed and we are alone again at last. I leaned up to give Clint a kiss. That's when we hear Tony again.

"Seriously Clint how the fuck do you do this!"


	5. Chapter 5: Tony

My hand was thrust into the bag. I awaited my destiny. The anticipation grew in the room and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I don't like being the center of attention so I hurriedly latched onto something in the bag without any thought and retracted my hand. I held it up and came face to... label with a bottle. It was one of those tiny little bottles that you found in hotels.

"Well aren't you a lucky duck," Tony said with his trademark smile.

"Oh shit..."

This would definitely be interesting. Ever since I joined the Avengers, Tony had been flirting with me. It frustrated him so much that I had declined all of his advances. It ate him away knowing that I was the only person he couldn't have. People want what they can't have. Tony was surely attractive and it would be a lie to say that I didn't want him. As a matter of fact, I really wanted him. But I kind of have this thing that gets in the way of that. It's called pride. I wasn't going to let Tony in my pants so he could use me and then be finished with me. If I was going to give in to him, I needed to know that he wouldn't leave.

My inner monologue got cut short by a hand waving in front of my face. "You still in there?" I nodded.

"Enough daydreaming about me sweetheart. Time to come and experience the real thing." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I gasp. "Am I that transparent? I want you, I _need_ you. Oh baby, Oh baby." My voice dripped with sarcasm and a smirk tugged its way on my lips.

Steve became excited and poited in my direction. "10 Things I Hate About You 1999!"

"Yes!"

Ever since I joined, I took it upon myself to educate Steve about films considering i'm such a movie buff. He has seen all the movies I love so now whenever either of us quote a movie, we look at eachother and say the name of the movie. Or we just simply say, "I understood that reference." It gets a laugh out of all of the other Avengers.

"Alright come on." Tony says tugging at my arm.

"I'll pray for you." Clint raises his beer up to me. Others mimicking him and laughing.

"Thank you. If i'm not out in seven minutes tell my mom I love her!" I say pretending to get choked up at the end. This earns a laugh from everyone in the room. Tony pulls at my arm and we're off down the hall. He starts up conversation as we enter the room.

"I admire the sarcasm." He tips his fake hat to me.

"Thank you I learn from the best."

"Huh, no wonder why you're so goodlooking and amazing." Tony's arms snake around my waist.

A faint blush appeared on my cheeks at his compliment. I put my hand on his chest and pushed away from his grip.

"God, am I really that repulsing to you?" He sounded genuinely hurt. Or troubled. Or curious. Whatever emotion.

"Tony..."

"No, really, tell me. What is it?"

"It's not that i'm not attracted to you or anything, I just don't want to get hurt."

"What makes you think you're going to get hurt?"

"Because you're a player! You don't have relationships, Tony. You have one night stands! I don't want to be one of those. I need to be with someone who thinks I mean something to them."

He was silent. It was only then that our previous conversation sunk into me. Had I really just said that? I technically just admitted my feelings. And now he's not saying anything. Oh fuck.

"...You really think that you don't mean anything to me?" I didn't budge or say a word. My name rolled off his tongue almost sympathetically. Tony reached out and put his hands on my shoulders. "I can't believe you think that. You're not just some fling that i'm going to dump to the streets after i'm done with you. You mean so much to me. I like you a lot. Hell, I'd even use the 'L' word if I didn't think it was too soon."

I smiled at his confession. "Really?"

"Yes, really. It killed me to know you were shooting me down and then I find you in the living room snuggled up to Steve watching a movie. I've never been more jealous in my life. Although if i'm being honest, he probably deserves you way more than I do so I understand if you want to be with hi-"

I cut him off by crashing his lips onto mine in a searing kiss. He immediately started kissing back. Tony's hands went from my shoulders to cup my face. My hands tangled themselves in his hair. I gave an experimental tug and Tony moaned deliciously into my mouth and stepped closer to me. We were so close you couldn't shove a penny between us. His kisses became more thorough as he mapped out every inch of my mouth.

I stopped kissing him to ask a question and to get some much needed air. "Were you really jealous of Steve?" I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Well yes. I would walk into the living room and you're all snuggled up next to him and just knowing that your body was pressed to his made me jealous. Plus I caught you guys kissing one time! And he even copped a field!"

"That was just a one time thing. For experimental purposes."

"Alright. I believe you. But it doesn't help that I know you're thinking about him while we're making out."

"Oh my gosh, so needy." I joked as I dragged his lips back down to mine.

Tony had a different plan, though. He broke free of my lips and started kissing down my neck. I couldn't help but moan when he found my sweet spot. I wanted to surprise him and have a plan of my own. He has been waiting for a long time, anyway.

I turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. He sat up and looked quizzically at me. I gave him my devilish smirk and dropped to my knees. Tony's eyes bugged out of his head. He helped me unbuckle his belt while I slid down his pants. I leaned back and took my shirt off. He stared at me in amazement. He must have decided that he wanted his shirt off too. It was on the floor in no time.

I ran my hands down his thighs and back up again. They were still covered by his boxers that were growing too tight. I teased him under the cloth by using my nails. He threw his head back and moaned my name. I kissed _him_ while still covered by the underwear. Tony hissed. I swear he was like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh my God." Keeping him quiet was impossible.

I slid down his underwear and he was finally exposed. My tongue darted out of my mouth and took in the taste of him. I smeared his liquid over his head and watch him writhe under me. His hands went into my hair. I went back down and took him all into my mouth. He was putty in my hands at this point. I bobbed up and down. When I hummed, he nearly came undone so I removed him from my mouth.

The most undignified whine came from him and I couldn't help but chuckle. I stood up and took off everything that was still on my body restricting me. I walked over to Tony and he scooted back on the bed some so that the back of his knees were now touching the edge. I straddled his lap. He put one hand on my waist to draw me in closer and then the other hand on the back of my head to direct me towards his lips.

His tongue searched my mouth and I decided to fight for dominance. I won. I smirked into the kiss. My hand went down to handle him and soon he was a moaning mess again.

"Wait. Seven minutes. How-"

"I locked the door when we came in."

"Oh. Hopeful, are you?"

"I'm just an optimistic person. Really a glass is half full type of guy." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

He kissed and sucked at my collarbone while his hands fondled my breasts. I threw my head back and moaned. He moved a hand to toy with my clit. I couldn't handle it anymore. I needed him. I aligned myself right above him and sank down. We both grunted at the sensation.

I ground my hips against his to test the waters and when I received nothing but pleasure, I continued. My hips moved in circles. I dipped my head and started nibbling at Tony's ear. He thrust his hips up to mine in approval. I continued to pull myself up almost off of him and then slam myself down. He encouraged this. He came and met my every movement. His mouth connected with my nipple and I came as well.

I get off of him and lie down on the bed with my head on a pillow. He joined right beside me. He was on his side and draped his arm over me.

"Oh my God, Steve." Tony glared at me and opened his mouth in mock shock and disapproval.

"Did I just hear my name?" Steve's voice came from behind the door.

There was a chorus of laughter, including us. I turned to look at Tony.

"For the record, I 'L' word you too." He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

Clint's voice came from behind the door, "Do you still want us to call your mom and tell her you love her?"


	6. Chapter 6: Pietro

I put my hand into the bag feeling my palm slick with sweat. I was so nervous to be doing this. My hand drifted over something cold but I decided not to go for that. I grabbed something at the edge of the bag that felt like an action figure or something of the sorts. I looked to everyone and said, "Alright I got it. Are you ready?" They all nodded and Thor said, "This is so exciting!" I slowly started pulling my hand from the bag humming the Jaws theme song as I went. On the last note, I opened my hand and looked for the first time at what I had picked. Sonic?

"Speedster! You're up, you lucky bastard."

Holy. Shit. Pietro? He was my best friend in the entire tower! This will be so awkward. I mean, sure, we joke around and flirt a little bit. But it's all in good spirit and neither of us would ever act on it. Although, secretly, I would love nothing more than to get my hands on Pietro Maximoff. Not just for sex either. He's a great guy. I would want all of him. I want a relationship with him.

The sokovian sped up to me and offered me his hand. I smiled up at him and eagerly took it. When he pulled me up, he also spun me around under his arm like people do when they are dancing. This little devil. How am I going to survive these seven minutes?

We walked down the hallway with Tony escorting us. We reached the door to the room we would be using. Tony lifted his hand to tell us to enter and bowed slightly as we went in.

"I hope you will find this room to your liking, Mr. and Mrs. Maximoff." Tony joked by the door.

"Oh yes. It's absolutely wonderful. Thank you for escorting us here, sir. Here's a little something for your troubles." I slipped Tony a five dollar bill. "I'm sure we'll enjoy our stay."

"Oh i'm sure you will." Tony says while wagging his eyebrows and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, wait! I'm not a billionaire can I have my money back?" I shouted from behind the closed door.

"Nope! All mine now!"

"I've got it!" I heard Steve shout before I heard the most undignified shriek. Everyone fell into a fit of giggles.

Pietro and I looked at eachother. "Iron man is not so tough after all."

I smiled. "Yeah he's just a big softie." I moved past him and sat on the side of the bed. He turned around to look at me.

"What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you just a big softie? Or are you as tough as everyone thinks you are?"

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Pietro, I would hope you would know the answer to that question. You know me better than I know myself. You tell me."

"Well," Pietro started, "I do know you better than you know yourself." He smirked at me. I gave him a playful glare. "To answer the question though, you're a tough nut to crack. But when you do open up, there is so much greatness inside." I couldn't help the blush forming on my cheeks or the smile tugging at my lips. "You have this tough exterior so that people don't hurt you and so that they can see you as strong. But on the inside, I think it's the opposite." He is inching closer to me and my heart is starting to beat a little faster. "You don't realize how strong you really are. Somehow, you're both."

By the end of his speech, my mouth was ajar. I was speechless.

"See? I do know you better than you know yourself." Pietro says taking some of the tension that had built up in the room.

"What am I thinking right now?" I say kind of playfully to lighten the mood.

"Oh, well, right now you are being very naughty." I raised my eyebrows in shock. "Being alone in this room with me is putting dirty things in your mind." He began slowly pacing the room.

I bit my lip while images ran through my mind. Pietro kissing me harshly. Pulling my body against his. Having him pin my arms up over my head. Having his hands in my hair as I lick at every dip in his body. The noises that I would make. The noises that _he_ would make. Oh, God, I need to stop these thoughts. They are already making me wet.

I looked up and connected my eyes with his. "Oh, really?" He replied yes. I had an idea. It was a cruel trick but it would help me test the waters. "You caught me." I held up my hands in mock defeat. He gave an amused smirk, not knowing where I was going with this. Even if nothing happens, this will still be hilarious to watch.

"I just can't help the thoughts in my mind right now." I say almost sarcastically. He smiles not knowing the extremes i'm about to go to with this joke. "Just thinking about you kissing me playfully and brushing the hair away from my face as you caress my cheek." I closed my eyes for a second for effect. When I opened my eyes Pietro's smile was gone. He was breathing almost heavy now. Oh, God, if this got him going I can't wait to see how he'll react to what i'm about to do. Time to turn it up a notch.

"You trailing kisses down my neck. Sucking at all the sensitive spots. Biting at me to mark your territory." I tilted my head to the side to expose my neck. My fingers brushing against my skin softly and then I lead them to the hump of my breasts. "Your rough hands kneading my breasts." I flattened my hand against my breast and pushed slightly and threw my head back for a moment. I brought it back up and continued. "Placing open-mouthed kisses on my stomach. Spreading my legs open for you." I uncrossed my legs and parted them a bit for show. "I wonder how you would taste?" I licked my lips and took my lower lip into my mouth to bite it. "But what really gets me going is how your beard would feel on my..." I trailed off a little and threw my head back and moaned deliciously. I took a deep breath so my breasts would push forward slightly.

When I looked up I saw that his face was flushed. His left hand was at the base of his stomach. His breathing was erratic and his pants looked quite uncomfortable. Before I knew it, he was in front of me. He leaned down and brought his lips to mine. Encasing my lips in a needy kiss. He pulled away shortly but stepped even closer to me. His hand resting just under my jaw.

"That was mean." He said half-heartedly laughing.

"Who ever said I was nice." I said more as a statement than a question.

He smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. My hands came up to lay flat on his chest and them bunch his shirt between my hands. I opened my legs some more so I could draw him closer to me. Pietro took this as a sign to speed up the process. This doesn't surprise me though. Everything he does is fast. Oh, crap. Is that going to be a problem?

I push the thought out of my head as his hands work their way under my shirt and cup my breasts. His kisses keep getting lower and lower until he has to take my shirt off to continue. Oh, okay. And the bra. There goes the bra. His mouth latches onto my nipple which makes my hands shoot up to his hair. I tug at it slightly and he hums onto my nipple and I smile at the sensation.

"Shirt. Now."

He rips off his shirt and gets started on his pants also. I get off the bed and drop to my knees when he pulls down his underwear.

"No, No." He says and pulls me up by my shoulders. He throws me onto the bed and comes to meet me face to face. "You wanted to know about the beard. You will find out about the beard." He then starts taking my pants off. He kisses my mound still covered by panties and I hum. He hooks his fingers in the bands and looks up at me for approval. I nod and he pulls them down but immediately comes back up to meet me.

He leans down and gives me a glowing kiss. I beam up at him and rub his cheek. "I've liked you for a long time now."

"I can tell." I say while pressing my thigh against his length. He groaned and I laughed. "I know what you mean, though. I like you too. A lot."

"Before I lose control and take you right here right now," he grabs my ass a little bit, "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

I lean up so my lips are touching his and say "Yes."

He smiles and kisses me so passionately I forgot what we were doing in here. He trails hot open-mouthed kisses down my stomach until I see his head disappear between my legs but I feel a presence somewhere else. He is massaging my clit with his tongue. I moan and arch my back.

He inserts a finger as he laps at my core. I swear i'm seeing stars now because I feel his beard on me and _OH MY GOD!_ I moan really loud and try not to grind my hips into his face. I failed. He added another digit and I lost feeling in my toes. I wrapped one leg around him to draw him closer to me.

I almost forgot about something really important. "Jarvis?" I asked trying to get my breathing somewhat under control. Pietro didn't stop at all. As a matter of fact, he stepped up his game. Pushing his fingers even harder into me and licking right above them.

"Yes, mam?" Jarvis' voice rang in my ears. For some reason I felt kind of embarressed doing this in front of him. Even though he was an AI.

I arched my back in delight from the sensations Pietro was giving me. "Can you lock the door and make sure no one comes in here please?"

"Of course, madam."

"Thank yo- AHHH OH MY GOD, YES!" I screamed as Pietro curled the fingers that were inside of me and made me come undone. He quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue to lap at my juices.

"No need for all the enthusiasm, madam. I'm just doing my job." The AI said. From the tone of his voice I could tell that if he was a person, he would have a smirk on his face while saying that.

We burst into a fit of laughter at that. Pietro on top of me laughing was shaking both of our bodies.

"Oh my God." I said and continued laughing.

Pietro looked at me smiling and brushed the hair away from my face. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I could taste myself on him. I continued to laugh against his lips.

"We're not done yet, love." He says while trailing his hand up and down my leg. He settles in between my legs and looks at me. I smile and lick my lips.

He pushes inside of me and I can feel my walls stretching. God, the man was hung! He stills and lets me adjust to his size. He kisses the corners of both of my eyes. He shifts a little to see my reaction. When he sees that I hum and turn my head to the side, he starts to move more freely. Pietro kisses down my exposed neck as he starts a steady pace.

I rock to meet his movements but i'm craving more. The look he is giving me right now is enough alone to make me finish.

"mmmh, Pietro... faster."

That must have been the green light because after I said that, he let go. He started slowly increasing his speed and it felt amazing. My rocking could nolonger keep up with him. Eventually that familiar little blur of silver was present. Oh my God what a gift! Super speed is officially my new favorite superpower.

I lost sight of his hips. In it's place was just a blur of silver. It's like they weren't even there. But boy did I know they were there! I had already finished once again but Pietro was still going. My concern for everything being fast just went out the window.

Everything was still sensitive from my latest orgasm so it didn't take long to get the feeling back again. I reached down let my fingers feel his length as he thrusted and this helped him come undone in no time. Bringing us both over the edge. We both stilled and panted trying to catch our breath.

"Talk about multiple orgasms." I said exasperated.

He just laughed and came to lay next to me. I turned to my side so I could see him better. I reached my hand out and started playing with the ends of his hair. He grabbed my other hand and started kissing all over it. I sighed in content.

I curled up to him and put my head on his chest feeling the rise and fall from his breathing. The steady beat from his heart lulling me to sleep as he stroked my hair. I could stay like this forever.

~~~outside~~~

"Guys I tried to open the door and it's not working." Tony stated sounding concerned.

"Trust me, Tony. I just read into their minds and you do not want to go in there." Wanda says from her seat cringing at what her mind just witnessed.

"I don't even want to know."

"It's probably best if you didn't. I wish I didn't."


End file.
